Many nucleosides have a proven efficacy in the chemotherapeutic treatment of various tumor systems. These nucleosides, and particularly deoxyuridine compounds and purine or pyrimidine nucleosides, have been successfully utilized for treatment of human neoplasms of the breast, colon, liver and gastro-intestinal system.
Notwithstanding the results achieved to date with these nucleosides, enhancement and focus of their effects remains desirable. These are the primary objectives of the present invention.